This invention relates to bags, more particularly to pinch closure bags with an easy-opening feature, and a method of manufacturing them.
The invention relates especially to gusseted multiwall pinch bottom open mouth ("PBOM") bags, and is concerned with providing an easy way to open the filled and sealed bags, being in the same general field as the bags shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,328, 3,687,356 (FIGS. 12 and 13) and 3,850,366.